The Darkness in Light (Revised)
by AmberRose4505
Summary: When Stella gets hit by lightening, her whole life changes. And when Baltor comes for her, it only gets worse. Can the Winx Club and Brandon save her from certain doom? (Revised and republished with permission from author Cornelia'Red)
1. The Storm

Author's Note:

I am super excited to be able to post my very first story! However, I do not own or write this one in particular. I was given special permission from the original author, **Cornelia'Red** , to revise and repost this story. PLEASE DO REPOST OR REPUBLISH ANYONE'S STORY WITHOUT THEIR PERMISSION! There is also a sequel called _Under the Moon_ that she started and I will be finishing. If you want to read ahead, feel free to check out **Cornelia'Red** 's profile. Now, without further ado, I would like to present: The Darkness in Light!

* * *

Chapter 1: The Storm

The Winx Club are at over at Red Fountain visiting the boys before curfew. It was about to be eight o'clock, so the girls decided to head for home.

"Come on, guys. Let's get back to Alfea before Ms. G goes on a rampage" Bloom said with a slight giggle.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" Brandon asked with Stella in his arms.

"Sure" Stella smiled back and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

The girls headed toward the entrance of the school where Saladin stood looking up at the sky.

"Is everything okay, Professor?" Bloom asked.

"No. The sky looks dangerously dark and I can sense negative energy. I'm going to call Faragonda and see what she makes of all this."

Saladin pulled out a small yellow circle and pressed the red button on its side. The latch flew up and Faragonda's face appeared on the screen.

"Faragonda, the sky looks very dangerous. What do you think is going on?" Saladin asked.

"It looks like a storm of negati…ener…kee…stu…inside…put…she…up" Faragonda said.

"We're losing her connection!" Tecna fretted.

"What did she say? " Musa asked. "Give me a minute" Saladin said. He readjusted the Magic connection to try and get a clearer answer.

"Faraginda, can you hear me?" Saladin asked. The wind began to increase and the temperature dropped rapidly.

"Pu…up…shei-…" Faragonda shouted again.

"What?" Saladin asked.

"Pu…u-…shei…" Faragonda said again.

"Oh no!" Tecna cried, realizing what she was trying to say.

"PUT UP THE SHEILD!" Ms. Faragond's voice came through loud and clear. Suddenly, a lightning strike crashed at the feet of the six girls and the elderly man. Saladin quickly jumped back and threw his staff into the air. A purple light shone from the staff and grew around the school.

"Re-Adisatation!" Saladin shouted as he cast the spell.

"The spell will take some time to surround the entire campus," Saladin said. "For now, I cannot send you girls back to Alfea. You will be staying here so I suggest you all go back to the boys' dorm."

* * *

*Knock, Knock*

"Who could that be at this time?" Timmy asked looking at his watch. Sky got up and answered the door.

"Girls! What are you still doing here!?" Sky asked, surprised to see the Winx standing before him. "Well, it's kind of a long story" Flora said walking into the room.

"We have time" Riven chimed in. "Okay. This is what happened…" Bloom began as she entered the room.

But as Stella was coming into the room, the shield had not yet covered the boys' window. A bolt of lightning came crashing through, hitting Stella right in the chest. The hit sent her flying backward into the wall and onto the floor. The shield had finally covered the window, but it was too late. The damage was done.

"STELLA!" everyone cried and ran to her aid. But one person was so shocked, scared, and worried that he couldn't move. Frozen to the spot in which he had just seen the love of his life slam into the wall.

That person was Brandon.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a Review! Comments and constructive criticism are always appreciated!

-AmberRose


	2. Little More Info

Hello again! As I said in the last chapter, I DO NOT own this story. It belongs to **Cornelia'Red**. Go check out her profile if you want to read ahead. I will be posting my own original Winx Club, Code Lyoko, and Miraculous stories in the future. So keep a lookout for those! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 2: Little More Info

In a dark cast-away cave, four people were huddled around a small fire. There were three women and one man.

The man had long blonde hair and a dark maroon-colored robe that touched the floor. His brown-black boots reached his knees and he had skin as pale as snow. This man was called Baltor.

The three women were sisters. The eldest had long, white hair tied into a high ponytail that hit the ground and wore a blue outfit. The second sister had long brown hair and wore a purple outfit. The youngest sister had short, curly, purple hair and wore a dark red outfit. Together, they were known as the Trix.

"Man, Baltor. I can't believe we're stuck here in another freezing to death in another realm instead of taking over the Magic Dimension!" the purple-haired witch complained.

"Patience, Stormy. We cannot attack the realms without the power. We need to wait." Baltor said sternly.

"Wait for what, Baltor? I agree with Stormy, this is no way to survive!" the eldest witch, Icy, said getting angry.

"Yeah, Baltor. I thought you were the most powerful wizard in the universe! Not some baby hiding from the world" the brown haired witch, Darcy, chimed in.

"ENOUGH!"Baltor shouted. "What you don't realize, ladies, is that a plan is already in motion. All we have to do is wait for it to do its job so we can claim our prize. And if you complain again, I'll blast you all into oblivion! It's bad enough being down here, I don't need to listen to the three of you whining."

"Fine. Two hours, tops, then I'm outta here." Icy said bluntly.

Just then, a burst of negative energy ran through the cave. Baltor was the first to react and conjured up a globe to see if it had happened. Looking into it, he saw Stella being hit by lightning and his eyes widened in surprise. _'Stellla?'_ he thought. _'Fairy of the sun and moon? She holds the ultimate evil? I guess it makes sense that the Moon Star wound go to the sun AND moon fairy, but she holds the Sun Star as well? Hmm…how interesting…'_ Baltor's thoughts were interrupted by Stormy, getting up and shouting.

"WHAT IS GOING ON, BALTOR!? You aren't telling us anything about what just happened!" she yelled.

"Ladies, follow me to retrieve the most powerful dark magic in the universe!" Baltor said.

"Huh?" the three witches said in unison. But Baltor took off without another word and they followed him into the night.

* * *

"Stella!" As everyone ran over to her, Brandon quickly snapped out of his trance and rushed to the side of his beloved.

"Stella? Stella, can you hear me sweetie?" Flora asked. No response.

"Quick, put her on the bed" Musa ordered. Everyone lifted her up gently and laid her on Brandon's bed.

"Tecna, what happened to her? Will she be okay? Is she dead? Oh please God, don't let her be dead!" Brandon cried.

"Dude chill, she's not dead! I promise you she's not dead" Sky shouted, grabbing his best friend by the shoulders and looking him in the eyes. "She's going to be alright" he reassured, to the best of his ability anyway. He really didn't know that himself, but he had to stay positive for his best friend, his girlfriend, and everyone else in the room.

Tecna quickly pulled out a small green stick and pressed some buttons on its side. "This will show me what's wrong with her" Tecna explained. She ran the stick down Stella's motionless body and back up again. The stick beeped and a holographic writing appeared from it. Tecna began to silently read what it said.

"Well, Tecna, is she alright?" Bloom asked with tears in her eyes.

"According to the scan, the impact of the hit sent Stella's body into shock. She's just unconscious right now but she should wake up in about an hour or two. Nothing to worry about." Tecna said giving a reassuring smile to the group. Brandon let go of a breath he didn't realize he'd been holding as the rest of the group gave a sigh of relief.

"Come on guys. How about I make some food and tea and we'll try to tell you again why we're here." Flora said walking to the kitchen with the rest following her lead. Brandon, however, pulled his computer chair up to his bed and held Stella's hand. Sky turned and saw his friend. He told Bloom he would meet her in there and gestured toward Brandon. She got the message and silently walked away to join the rest of the group in the kitchen. Sky walked up to Brandon, hoping to comfort or console him somehow. He hated seeing him so helpless.

"Erm…hey, buddy. You coming to get some food?" he asked.

"No, I'm gonna wait here until she wakes up" he replied without taking his eyes off her.

"You need to eat, bro."

"I will later, but for now I'm gonna wait, okay!?" Brandon said, raising his voice slightly.

"Sure, I understand." Sky replied, putting his hands up in surrender and walking into the kitchen.

Unbeknown to them, Baltor and the witches were on their way to change their lives forever.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Comments, questions, and constructive criticism are always welcome!

-AmberRose


	3. What Next?

Hi, guys! Usual disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story or the Winx Club brand as a whole. The story belongs to **Cornelia'Red** and I was given permission directly from her to republish it. Check out her channel if you want to read ahead. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter3: What Next?

It was 11 o'clock at night. Stella had been asleep for 3 hours now and Brandon never left her side. A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. He couldn't help but stare at her beauty, even when she slept. The rest of the Winx were on the sofas in the boy's room talking about Stella.

"Tecna, are you sure she's going to be okay?" Flora asked with Helia's arm wrapped tightly around her.

"I'm almost certain. The scan showed that she was just asleep." Tecna replied.

"Brandon's been sitting there for almost three hours. Do you think we should get him something to eat?" Riven asked.

"Aww, Riven, that's actually kind of sweet" Musa spoke softly.

"Well, I don't like to toot my own horn, but I am a pretty sweet guy" Riven smirked. Musa just rolled her eyes and hugged him.

Meanwhile, Brandon had closed his eyes for just a few minutes, still holding Stella's hand, when he felt her give it a quick squeeze. "Huh?" Brandon mumbled. Stella then gave his hand another squeeze. Brandon shot upright. _'She's waking up!'_ he screamed mentally.

"Stella? Stella, sweetie, wake up. Come on babe, wake up." Brandon spoke softly. Stella stirred and began to flutter her eyes. "B…Brandon?" she mumbled weakly.

"Ha-ha! Guys, guys! Come in here quick! Stella's waking up!" Brandon shouted excitedly to the next room.

"What?" Layla asked. "She's waking up!" Bloom cried and ran to the other room. Soon the room was filled as Stella awoke.

 **Stella's POV**

' _Hmm…oww…why does my head hurt so much? I feel so different…what exactly happened to me? Something inside me feels strange…it's in my chest, but I can't pinpoint the feeling. It's like a war going on between two forces within me. Wait…I hear something…_ _ **'Come on babe, wake up."**_ _I know that voice…it's Brandon! I hear other voices too. They're getting louder and louder…'_

I open my eyes and see a bunch of people looking down at me. A small wave of fear washes over me, but goes away as my vision clears and I recognize my friends' faces.

"Stella, how are you sweetie?" Brandon asked leaning toward me.

"I…I…I…" I stutter, still a little overwhelmed by all the people standing around me. I see their faces flash a look of concern.

"Stella, are you okay?" Bloom asks. I take a moment to quickly get my thoughts straight. I open my mouth to speak again and I see a lot of my friends hold their breath.

"I-I'm fine. I feel great even!" I say, suddenly super energetic. "In fact, I think I might go get something to eat!" I jump out of bed and head for the kitchen.

 **Normal POV**

Stella jumped straight out of bed and made a bee-line for toward the kitchen. Everyone stood there in shock with their mouths open staring at the blonde.

"What just happened, Tecna?" Flora asked.

"Um, I think she's just…hungry?" Tecna said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Okay. I guess that makes sense. Come on, let's get some shut-eye and let Stel have some food" Layla said and the group nodded in agreement. Brandon followed Stella into the kitchen and sat down next to her.

"Stella, you have no idea how worried about I was about you. I…I thought I'd lost you…" he said looking down. Stella stopped eating and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Brandon, I would never leave you. I love you more than anything in the world" she said with a smile, taking his hands in her's.

"I love you too" Brandon said back. "Come on, you can sleep in my bed. I don't want you sleeping on the floor tonight."

"Okay, but…" Stella challenged. Only of you sleep there with me" she said coyly. "Deal" Brandon smiled as Stella went back to her food.

It was 1 a.m. when the school was suddenly hit by a terrifying blast in the center of campus, waking the students to high alert.

"What was that!?" Sky shouted.

"The school's just been blasted with a negative energy bomb!" Timmy cried.

"What does that mean?" Bloom asked, a little clueless.

"It means if we don't get outta here, we're all gonna die!" Timmy yelled. Suddenly, another blast shook the school. The room itself broke from the rest of the building and began to fall freely towards the ground.

"What do we do!?" Helia yelled. Without thinking, Stella broke out of Brandon's embrace and walked to the center of the room.

"STELLA!" Brandon yelled, trying to stop her from whatever she was about to do. She threw her arms into the air and two spheres formed in her hands. The spheres grew bigger and everyone shielded their eyes. The room came to a sudden stop and the group was jolted to the side. Bloom opened her eyes first and looked out a nearby window to see that they were safely on the ground. She then turned to see the yellow spheres shrink back toward Stella. Stella brought her hands down and sat on the bed, trying to catch her breath. Brandon then got up and walked over to her.

"Are you okay? What just happened?" he asked, putting an arm on her shoulder.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Stella replied. "And I don't really know what that was. I was thinking that I had to do _something_ , so I just…did the first thing that came to mind." She smiled weakly as Brandon pulled her into a hug.

"Well," Tecna began. "it looks like a cosmic storm hit the school and probably Alfea and Cloud Tower as well. A storm like that hasn't happened in 1500 years! We'll need to stay inside until that purple smoke you see outside disappears."

"And how long is that gonna take?" Musa asked.

"By my calculations, it should clear up within the next 12 hours" Tecna replied with a reassuring smile.

"Why so de have to wait? What happens if the smoke gets to us?" Bloom asked. Tecna's face turned serious.

"Guys, if any of you go outside or open a window, not only have you doomed yourself, you have also doomed everyone else…" She paused and fixed her eyes on the majority of the group.

"To death"

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated.

-AmberRose


	4. Heartache

Hey, guys! Usual disclaimer: I do not own this story. It was published with permission. Thanks to those who left reviews in the previous chapters. And thanks to **Ary Kuchiki** for following and favoriting (if that's what you would call it, correct me if I'm wrong) the story! Now, on to the next chapter!

* * *

Chapter 4: Heartache

It had been three days since the storm had passed. Tecna told the group that it was okay to go outside and collect supplies.

"Okay people, I think some of us should go and get food while the rest gets blankets, flashlights, and other things we might need" Bloom suggested.

"Sounds like a plan" Sky said.

"Actually, guys, um…I'm not feeling too well. I…I think I'll just stay here, if that's okay" Stella said weakly.

"Sure, babe, but what's wrong?" Brandon asked, worried. He put a comforting arm around her shoulder.

"I've just got a bit of a headache, that's all." Stella said. "But you guys go. We need all the stuff we can get. I think I'll just lie down, but don't worry, I'll be fine."

"Okay, but if you feel any worse give us a call, alright?" Flora said.

"Sure thing" Stella replied with a small smile.

"Okay, see you soon" Brandon said before planting a soft kiss on her forehead and leaving with the rest of the group.

Magix was destroyed. Lampposts fell scattered all over the once magical town like fallen match sticks. Pieces of buildings lay crumbled and the torn roads and shop windows were smashed where the rain hit like a ton of bricks. The sky was gray and glum. Trees, wildlife, and puddles were in the cracks the storm had created, as if they were meant to be there. Paper, dust, leaves, and other pieces of rubbish circled into the air as the wind carried it along the decimated streets. The once most powerful city in the Magic Dimension now lay in ruins.

"Why has this happened?" Flora asked. Helia put an arm around her for moral support. Seeing nature do something like this was tearing poor Flora apart.

"I don't know" Bloom said. "but we have to get what's necessary. I know some of us aren't going to like it, but we have to think of us now."

"We have to loot, don't we?" Riven said.

"Yes…" Bloom confirmed.

"No! We can't! We would be no better that the Trix! We can't steal!" Flora said, tears threatening to fall.

"What other choice do we have, Flo?" Musa said. "If we don't, we'll starve to death. There's nothing else we can do."

Flora remained silent, thinking hard until those thoughts were interrupted.

"Flora, no one _wants_ to do this, but we can't afford not to. No one is here and the magical defense system is down. It's the only way we're going to survive" Brandon said, controlled.

Flora looked down and sighed knowing there was no way around this. "Okay…"

The group then split up. Bloom, Brandon, Musa, Timmy, and Layla went to get the food and water while Flora, Riven, Tecna, Helia, and Sky grabbed the other supplies. Half an hour later, they all reunited with bags full of the basics.

"We got everything?" Timmy asked.

"Looks like it" Sky replied.

"Then let's head back" Tecna said.

* * *

Back at the room, Stella's headache had gotten a lot worse. The pain felt as though her head was going to crack and she couldn't take it! She ran out onto the balcony for some fresh air. She took three slow breaths, but the pain kept coming. Her chest began to thump like something was trying to break out. She slapped both hands over her chest and tightly shut her eyes. Tears brimmed at her lids and she started to sweat. Her legs collapsed from under her and she weakly opened her eyes.

"Brandon…" she called, closed to a whisper. The pain was unbearable. She just wanted it to go away. He closed her eyes again, she felt so dizzy. Her vision blurred as she opened her eyes again. Her arms fell from her chest and her eyes slowly closed once more. Her body began to sway to the left and her head came in contact with the floor.

Then…nothing.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Also, I post a new chapter daily. Follow the story and be the first to know what happens next!

-AmberRose


	5. Transformations

Hey guys! First, the usual disclaimer: I DO NOT own this story. Next, some of you have been telling me that I should make the chapters longer. Believe me when I say that I would love do that, but I can't. This story has already been pre-written by the original author and they are the length that they are until I can write my own chapters in the sequel, _Under the Moon_. Thanks everyone for being so supportive and understanding! Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 5: Transformations

"Come on, guys. Let's hurry up, I think it's going to start raining soon" Tecna told the group.

Flora went up to the door and pushed it open. The group spread around the room, some went to the kitchen and others went to put the blankets and other supplies away.

"Stella? Stella, we're home!" Bloom shouted. No reply. Bloom got curious. Brandon stood up, confusion plastered across his face. Bloom shouted again.

"Stel? Stella?" Still no reply. Brandon quickly marched into the bedroom. She was nowhere to be seen. He even checked the wardrobe. ' _Who knows'_ he thought. _'She could've been in there and not heard us.'_ Bloom then walked in. "Stella?" she called again as she continued to look around the room.

" _Gasp"_

Brandon quickly spun around. Bloom had one hand over her mouth and the other pointing out to the balcony. Brandon followed her finger and saw Stella's legs sticking out from behind the door. He slowly walked toward the balcony. He pulled the curtains back and found Stella unconscious on the floor.

"Stella…" he whispered as he crouched down beside her and cradled her in his lap. Bloom walked in, too stunned to talk, "Is…is…" she stuttered.

"No…she's not dead" Brandon said. "Well what's…" Bloom said before she trailed off. She noticed a black circle printed, or more like branded, onto the back of her neck. Brandon pulled her hair back and saw it. He didn't know what to do. Just then, Stella began to stir and his eyes widened.

"Why don't you put her on the chair in the living room?" Bloom suggested. Brandon nodded slowly, scooped her up bridal style, and carried her into the living room.

"Hey, what's wrong with Stella?' Musa asked. Bloom and Brandon didn't answer. He carefully propped her up on the arm-chair. She began to stir again, this time wincing a bit. Brandon moved forward. Stella then let out a whimper. It got louder and louder until she was screaming.

"DO SOMETHING!" Brandon yelled to Bloom. She quickly turned around, searching for an answer. Everyone had the same scared expression on their faces. What was happening? Stella was lying unconscious screaming and there was nothing they could do to help her.

Stella's eyes shot open. Her beautiful honey eyes that usually held warmth and happiness had been replaced with orbs of pain and terror. Stella then lunged herself forward, keeping hold of the chair. The group all took a step back in fear of what was happening. She flung herself backward and her back arched upward. Her chest looked as if something was trying to break out of it. Her head flew backward, her chest outwards as a yellow light streamed out of it. The group was silent as it hung in the air. Stella sat in the chair lifeless; her head hung low and her skin a pasty pale. The light danced in the air, as if it didn't know what to do or where to go. Suddenly, the light shot out the window and flew off. Stella was then shot backward, sending her flying to the floor. The group ran toward her, huddling around and seeing if she was okay. Brando leaned in closer.

"Stella…Stell, are you okay?"

Her eyes shot open. She was thrown into the air as a black light covered her body. When it faded, the group gasped at what they saw. Stella was wearing a black halter-neck top that had sequins around the sides and exposed her flat stomach. She had a short black skirt that came mid-thigh. And a black belt that had a long flowing black half-skirt (like a cape of sorts) down the back that reached her feet. She had long boots like in her Winx form but are back instead of orange. Big black, blue, and silver webbed wings sprung from her and black strips webbed down her arms like long netted gloves. Her hair was up in a high ponytail and pinned together with black stars. On her head was a silver moon tiara and she wore black eyeshadow to complete the outfit.

The group was too stunned to speak, their minds racing, trying to comprehend the scene that had just occurred before them. Brandon's mouth hung open. _'What just happened?'_ Brandon thought. _'What 's wrong with Stella? She…she looks so…evil?' No! She can't be! Not my girl. The one whose eyes represent the sun itself, whose beauty blinds me. No! She's alright. SHE'S ALRIGHT!'_ Brandon began to panic. What if she wasn't alright? What was going to happen to her?

Stella stayed there in a suspended state looking down at everyone, confusion also visible on her face. But there was nothing she could do!

* * *

Meanwhile, high over the Valley of Stars:

"Yes…YES! The power has been unleashed! All we have to do now is claim our prize" the man said with an evil grin.

"What power?" the witches asked.

"The power to the realms!" he said as the four of them flew off.

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Also, favorite and follow the story for updates on chapter releases!

-AmberRose


	6. Welcome Dicinia

Disclaimer: I do not own this story. Okay, I think I need to let you guys know that this story takes place at around season 2. The Winx have their original transformations; they have not reached their Enchantix. Also, all the Winx and Specialists are _around_ 18\. Now that you have that bit of background info, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Dicinia

Stella was in the air, speechless, looking around at the blank expressions on her friends' faces. _'What is happening?'_ Stella thought. _'Why is everyone staring at me like that and why am I floating!? And what in the realm of Solaria am I wearing!? I…I don't know what to do! Oh gosh, what is going on!?_

Brandon finally found his voice. He walked up to the floating Stella.

"Stella?" he asked slowly.

Stella broke out of her trance. "B…Brandon…wh…what's happening?" she stuttered.

"I don't know, sweetie, but we'll figure it out…I _promise_ " he said.

"Stella?" Bloom said stepping forward. Sky's eyes narrowed. Although he knew Stella was still the same, lovable person she's always been, he felt a little uneasy and was watching her as if she was a bomb about to explode. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself for two reasons; 1) Brandon would most likely kill him for suggesting it, and 2) if Stella was still in there, he would want to hurt her feelings.

"Bloom?" Stella spoke softly. _'Phew,'_ Bloom thought. _'At least she's still speaking."_

"Can you fly down here?" Bloom asked. Stella began to flutter her huge wings, but to her misfortune, she didn't move. She tried again. Nothing.

"I can't. They won't budge! What is wrong with these things?" Stella said looking at her wings. All of a sudden, a huge gust of wind shattered the windows and blew the doors open. Lightning brightened the sky, revealing four figures.

"Well, happy to see us?" a husky voice said. Bloom narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"Baltor."

"Baltor!?" the group exclaimed in slight shock.

"Yes and I'm sorry we came on such short notice, but I'm here to collect something" he said.

"Nothing here belongs to you, not get out!" Musa screamed. Riven pulled her closer protectively. He might not show it, but he has a soft spot for Musa.

"Shut it, pixie!" Stormy shouted.

"Baltor just leave, before we make you leave" Bloom said.

"No, I'm afraid I can't do that" Baltor said calmly.

"Then you asked for it!" Layla said.

"Girls, Magic Winx!" Bloom shouted. The room was suddenly filled with light as the girls transformed.

"Guys, Weapons!" Sky commanded. The guys all pulled out their weapons and in their fighting stances.

The group charged at Baltor and the witches. The girls went after Icy and Darcy while the guys fought against Stormy. Bloom also began to battle against Baltor. During the commotion, Stella was still floating and could do nothing but watch. Bodies began to fly across the room, screams were heard and attacks were launched. Baltor fired at Bloom and flung her across the room. Sky rushed to her side.

"Bloom! Are you okay?" he asked. "I'm fine, just take him down!" she shouted.

Stella looked on until Baltor flew over to his next victim: Brandon.

Stella watched in horror as Baltor began to attack Brandon. He sent Brandon flying across the room and continued to attack him. Stella had tears brimming in her eyes. How could she just watch while her love was being beaten? But she couldn't move. She closed her eyes tightly, hoping it would all go away.

Baltor was ready to strike Brandon for the last time when a deafening cry was heard.

"NOOOOOOOOO!"

The battle stopped as Stella had a black light bursting from her body. The three witches and Baltor were flung to the back of the room with great force. Stella's wings began to flutter as she moved toward the four. Her eyes opened and revealed dark red rings around them. She moved her hand above her head, ready to blast them. Baltor flew behind her as fast as lightning and spoke softly into her ear.

"Don't fight us, fight them" he said, referring to the Winx. Stella stopped and slowly began to put her hand down.

"You have more power than you realize, my dear. Join us and you can reach your full potential…" he said. She continued to move her hand downward.

"For evil" he whispered.

Stella's hand shot back up in realization. "Evil!" she repeated. The witches flinched. The Winx charged at Baltor. He quickly spun around and shot a purple light at them, throwing them to the ground and restraining them from moving. Stella spun around and faced him, black orb in her hand ready to strike. Baltor grabbed her arm.

"You wouldn't want to do that, now would you?" he said. He noticed the black circle branded on her neck. He placed two fingers on it and pressed hard.

"AHHHHHH!" she screamed as she fell to the floor.

"Stella!" Brandon shouted. "Let her go, Baltor! I swear, you hurt her and so help me I'll-"

"Shut it, loser" Baltor spat.

Stella lifted her head and looked at Bandon. Their eyes met, full of fear for each other's life. It was as if they were talking telepathically. Baltor looked at the both of them and laughed menacingly. He grabbed the back of Stella's neck and pulled her up.

"Look at her, Brandon!" he said. Brandon looked at Stella and saw how frightened she was. Even though she was wearing all-black, she still looked like a goddess. Brandon ached to hold her and keep her away from the likes of him, but he was so badly beaten from Baltor's attacks that he couldn't move. The weight of the spell didn't help either.

"How does it feel" Baltor said. "to see the love of your life in so much pain, begging for help, and you can do nothing to rescue her."

Brandon stayed quiet. Baltor was right; there was nothing he could do. As a Specialist, he was supposed to help people. As Stella's boyfriend, he was supposed to love and protect her no matter what. He felt as if he failed at both. So he looked at Stella, apologizing with his eyes for failing _her_.

"Enough of this…" Baltor said turning to Stella.

"Do you fear death?" he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes widened as he squeezed his hand tighter around her neck. The black circle glowed. Stella's eyes turned cat-like and her body went limp. A crescent moon shone out of her and turned slightly before being sucked back into her body.

"You are evil and now belong to me….Dicinia" he said, whispering her name.

"No! Stella!" Bloom cried. Dicinia's eyes met with Bloom's. "Dicinia" she whispered.

She let out a petrifying cry, almost like a screech, as she flew past the group and out of the window.

"Come, witches! The Moon Star is on our side now…" Baltor said. He turned toward the Winx. "And it's irreversible" he laughed. He flew out the window, the witches closely behind him laughing at the Winx and Specialists' misfortune. The girls powered down and looked at the sky. A tear fell from Brandon's face as he stared out the window.

"Stella…" he wept.

"Dicinia."

* * *

Don't forget to leave a review! Questions, comments, and constructive criticism are always appreciated! Also, favorite and follow the story for updates on new chapters.

-AmberRose


	7. Losing It

Hi, guys! Disclaimer: I do not own the story or Winx Club as a whole. I am super excited about this chapter; it's the most action-packed one yet! Everyone who reads it HAS to leave me a review and tell me what you think! Okay, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 7: Loosing It

Baltor and his three – err, four witches were flying over the destroyed city of Magix. Cracks and rocks were everywhere and the sky was still gray and dark. They landed on a building that was still standing.

Dicinia walked to the side of the building and looked to the ground below. She summoned a ball of negative energy and held it in her hands before releasing it into the ground, creating a giant crater.

"What is she doing?" Stormy asked.

"Yeah, why are we even here with this loser?" Icy asked.

"Because she is just what we need to conquer the realms" Baltor replied.

"But why?" Darcy asked.

"Because she holds…the Moon Star" Baltor said.

"Okay, what is this Moon Star" Icy asked.

"It dates back to when time began and the start of the magical universe" Baltor explained. "You all know the story of the Great Dragon?"

The three witches nodded.

"Well, the star light that created the Ring of Solaria and the Great Dragon also produced two of the most powerful items of magic; the Sun Star and the Moon Star."

The three witches listened intently.

"The Great Dragon could not be in contact with the Moon Star at all, as it caused massive chaos. So the elders had to banish it to Solaris, a place that's full of lava and heat that only the Sun and Moon Stars can withstand. The Sun Star then went to find a successor, a person to protect it."

"Like Bloom protects the Dragon Fire?" Stormy asked.

"Yes, anyway, it bound itself to the Solarian royal family and the successor doesn't learn of this until they are eighteen. It has been years, but prophecy says the Moon Star will leave Solaris and find a suitable successor. I guess since Stella was holding the Sun Star, it blasted it out and took its place, Dicinia over there" he finished, pointing to her.

"Why do you call her Dicinia…?" **(1)**

* * *

"They call her Dicinia because that's the name of the goddess of Darkness since the Moon Star once belonged to her – before it was banished to Solaris that is. The goddess died soon after, but before she did, she cast a spell binding the Sun Star's place and casting the Moon Star there instead. I guess the time came when Stella was hit" Tecna finished.

"Then how do we get her back?" Bloom asked.

"I don't know…" Tecna admitted. "It's gonna take some time to figure out."

"I'll help you, Tec" Timmy said, gaining a smile from Tecna.

"But you heard what Baltor said; it's irreversible" Flora said.

"Nothing's impossible, Flora" Tecna said smiling sweetly.

Brandon was leaning against eh wall with his back to the group, looking out the window. He couldn't take all his friends just sitting around talking about how they were going to save her. _'THEY SHOULD BE DOING IT!'_ he screamed mentally. He decided to go for a walk to the lake, the spot where many of Stella and Brandon's dates have been.

He silently walked toward the water and looked at his reflection. Stella's beautiful face appeared next to him. She was smiling and her eyes sparkled. His eyes widened in a moment of disbelief and happiness, only for Stella's reflection into Dicinia's.

"Damn it!" Brandon cursed. What did he do to deserve this torment? He sat on the grass, throwing nearby rocks across the water.

Back at the rooftop, Dicinia was still destroying the already ruined city. Baltor sat on a big pile of rocks, watching her with a smug smile on his face while the witches stood at his sides.

Dicinia suddenly stopped and looked up. Baltor sat forward, watching her every move. The witches turned to Baltor, curious about what she was doing. Dicinia took off from the roof and began to fly towards the lake.

"What is that wannabe doing now?" Icy yelled.

"She's going to test out her new powers" Baltor said. "Come, witches, she might need help." The four of them left behind Dicinia.

Brandon still sat in the in the same position with his head bowed, cut out from the rest of the world, when a sudden blast caught him off-guard and created a hole in the ground next to him. Brandon, remembering his Red Fountain training, quickly rolled away and kneeled behind a large rock. He didn't see his attacker, so he pulled out his sword, ready to go on the defense. He heard a pair of feet hit the ground and got ready to jump from his hiding place. He heard them come closer and closer until he jumped, sword in the air ready to strike and then…he froze. There she was, standing in front of him. An icy chill surrounded her as her cold, empty eyes pierced his heart.

"Stella…?" he asked.

Dicinia smiled evilly and threw her arm up, sending Brandon flying backward until his body came in contact with a tree. He got up coughing as Dicinia walked toward him, still smiling.

"Stella, listen to me—" he said before he was cut off. Dicinia grabbed his neck and held him in the air, restraining his breathing.

"Stell-…don't..." he said through strangled gasps. Dicinia just smirked.

* * *

Back with the Winx Club:

"Hey, does anyone know where Brandon went?" Riven asked.

The group looked around, confused as to where their friend could've gone. Sky walked over to the window and saw Baltor and the witches land by the lake.

"Guys, the lake! Brandon's at the lake!" he yelled. Everyone ran to the window and saw Baltor and the Trix, as well as Dicinia and Brandon.

"Come on, girls!" Bloom yelled. In a matter of seconds, they were all flying and driving to the lake.

"Stell-…please…" Brandon gasped. Dicinia gripped his throat tighter. Baltor landed a distance behind her.

"Ah, young love. What a lovely sight" he said.

"BALTOR!"

Baltor looked to the sky to find the Winx charging at him. Bloom created a ball of fire and launched it at him. Baltor sent it flying into the water.

"BRANDON!" Sky yelled. He saw his best friend close his eyes as he lost consciousness.

"Dicinia!" he yelled, charging at her. She turned and smiled wickedly as she let Brandon's body fall to the ground. She flew into the sky to be greeted by her former friends, dodging Sky's attack in the process.

"Well look who it is; the looser brigade" she said laughing.

"Stella, listen to me! You're not evil!" Flora said.

"Yeah, we're your friends!" Tecna shouted.

"Yeah, yeah blah, blah, blah" Dicinia said, waving her hand dismissively.

"Icy Freezer!"

"Optical Darkness!"

Icy and Darcy said firing their attacks at the boys, suddenly immobilizing them.

"That's it, nobody tries that! We have to fight back!" Musa said.

"But we can't! It's Stella, our friend!" Layla said.

"No. It's Dicinia, our enemy." Musa said.

"Musa's right; we have to stop her" Bloom said with tears in her eyes.

All five girls flew up to Dicinia and prepared to attack.

"Sonic Blast!"

"Digital Line!"

"Morphix Charm!"

"Ivy Wrap!"

"Dragon Fury!"

The girls launched their attacks and Dicinia closed her eyes. Seconds before impact, she opened them and threw her arms out, collecting the powers that were just thrown at her. A black bubble covered her body, then a white light filled the sky. The Winx shielded their eyes, as did the boys.

"Ahhhh!" Dicinia yelled with her eyes closed as she threw the attacks back at the girls ten times stronger and darker.

"Moon…Blast, Line, Charm, and Wrap" she yelled as the attacks hit Musa, Tecna, Layla, and Flora.

Dicinia opened her eyes for her final attack.

"Moon Fury!" she yelled, charging the attack at Bloom.

All of them fell to the ground and powered down. Brandon re-gained consciousness and saw his friends lying on the ground hut and beaten. Then he saw Dicinia in the sky laughing before flying off into the night with Baltor and the witches in tow.

Brandon bowed his head. This was all his fault. If he hadn't come out here, everyone would be okay. He pulled out his keys and pressed a button to call his leva bike to him. Once it came, he transported his friends back to the room one by one, hoping that they would be alright.

* * *

"Dicinia, cone this way, we need to plan our next attack" Baltor said. Dicinia followed as they landed in the small realm of Staralaya **(2)**. In minutes, the realm was conquered by the five.

 **(1)** It transitions from Baltor telling the back-story to Tecna telling it.

 **(2)** Starlaya is going to be Dicinia, Baltor, and the Trix's new hideout/hideout. If you can think of a better name, let me know and I might change it.

* * *

Please, please, PLEASE don't forget to leave a review! I love hearing from you guys! Your comments motivate me to keep writing and posting chapters, so keep them coming! See you guys tomorrow!

-AmberRose


	8. Show Time!

Hey, guys! Disclaimer: I do not own this story. I am so sorry for not being able to post a chapter yesterday. A lot was going on and it takes a lot longer that I thought to revise and retype every chapter before posting it. Thanks for being so understanding! I hope you guys like this one! Sorry if it looks a little weird; I was trying something different with the formatting. Now, on with the story!

* * *

Chapter 8: Show Time!

In central Magix, most people were setting up for the benefit concert to help rebuild the city. All the biggest artists and DJs were going to be there to support it.

The Winx had recovered from their battle with Dicinia and had gone to Magix to try and calm down and collect themselves. Brandon decided to stay home; he didn't want to go out and try to enjoy himself if Stella wasn't there.

Musa spotted a flyer for the concert on the floor and decided to pick it up.

"Hey, Musa, what's that?" Bloom asked.

"Looks like Magix is having a benefit concert to help rebuild it" Musa said.

"Really? How are they going to do that? Like, doesn't it need magic to be rebuilt?" Helia asked.

"Hang on, let me read it…" Musa said.

It's simple, really." Tecna said. "All they do is put up a force of sorts around the stage and audience, which collects the magic you give and donates it to the foundation."

"Oh, it's just like the benefit concerts we had on Earth, except we call and donate money over the phone" Bloom said.

"That's weird" Layla said.

"So who's playing, Musa?" Flora asked.

"Some up-and-coming artists, and a few big ones too. I think we should go" Musa said.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. And we might get our minds off of Dicinia for a bit" Sky said.

"Yeah, and maybe we could get Brandon to come. He could really use the distraction" Bloom said.

* * *

Elsewhere, Brandon was lying on his bed looking at an old photograph of him and Stella at the beach. A tear ran down his face, but he fiercely rubbed it away.

He got up and walked to the window. He looked out at the sky and wondered what was going to happen next.

"Oh Stella, please come back to me…" he whispered. He remembered when the picture was taken. It was such a beautiful day…

 ** _Flashback_**

" _Brandon, stop it!" Stella said through a fit of giggles. Brandon was chasing her and trying to tickle her. He grabbed her waist and hugged her lightly._

" _Brandon, I have to change" Stella said._

 _He looked at her with puppy-dog eyes before letting her go. She gave him a small kiss on his cheek as they gazed into each other's eyes._

" _Stella, come on!" Bloom shouted from the changing booth._

" _Coming!" she yelled before running off._

 _Brandon smiled; he couldn't believe how lucky he was. Stella was so perfect. He was smiling like an idiot before Sky brought him out of his thoughts._

" _Come on, dude! Get your trunks on!" he yelled._

" _Yeah, yeah!" Brandon shouted back as he walked toward the rest of the Specialists._

 _The boys were waiting outside the beach in their swimming trunks while the girls finished changing. Soon, the girls emerged in their bikinis, all except for Stella._

" _Hey, Bloom, where's Stella?" Brandon asked._

" _Don't worry, she's coming" Bloom smiled before running off with Sky._

 _Brandon waited until Stella came. When she did, his mouth dropped open at what he saw. Stella was wearing a light-orange, two-piece bikini with hints of pink swirled throughout, giving it the appearance of a sunset. Pink hibiscus flowers were delicately placed on the bikini, one on both sides of the panties and one in the center of the bra. Glitter was scattered generously over the whole outfit, causing it to shimmer as she walked. Brandon's mouth went dry at her exposed legs and flat stomach. Only Stella could've created something so beautiful and somehow make it look absolutely stunning when worn. She looked like a goddess!_

" _Brandon, it's rude to stare" Stella laughed._

" _I…I…."Brandon stuttered. Stella giggled and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He then grabbed her, pulled her over his shoulders, and ran for the sea, with Stella laughing her head off._

 _They landed in the water and a few seconds later, rose to the surface kissing passionately._

" _I love you, Stella" Brandon said, catching his breath._

" _I love you too!" Stella said._

" _Hey guys, smile!" Musa said as she came running with a camera in her hand. Stella put an arm around Brandon's neck and gave a dazzling smile. That memory was captured forever._

 ** _End Flashback_**

Brandon looked at the picture again. He opened the window slightly and pushed the photo out. It danced in the breeze as it was swept high over the trees and vanished in the distance.

* * *

"God, I'm bored" Darcy said.

The Trix were lounging in their newly claimed thrones, Baltor was looking into a portal at downtown Magix, and Dicinia was looking out of the window silently.

"Yeah, Baltor, what can we do?" Stormy asked.

"Do whatever you like. Go out and wreak havoc, destroy another realm, I don't care. As long as it stops your whining!" Baltor yelled.

"Come on, sisters, we don't need this. Let's go cause chaos!" Icy said as the three witches left the room.

Dicinia was looking out of the window and noticed something flying in the wind and decided to go check it out. She turned to leave and got halfway across the room before someone stopped her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Baltor asked.

"Out, is that a problem?" Dicinia said coldly.

"Fine" Baltor said before studying the portal again. The scenery shifted to nine people looking at a flyer. He zoomed in and read it, smiling slightly. When the nine figures walled away, he began laughing.

"This is going to be fun!" he said.

* * *

Dicinia walked through the forest with a stare what could turn someone to stone. As she walked, she stepped on something. She looked down and saw that a photograph was stuck to her boot. She picked it up and studied it. There was a boy with brown hair and a girl with long blonde hair with her arm around the boy's neck. They were both smiling in the water and looked very happy. They looked so familiar to her. She quickly shrugged it off and put the picture in her pocket; she had the feeling it was important. She was quickly brought out of her thoughts when he heard someone shouting at her.

"Dicinia, get over here. We have business to attend to" Baltor shouted from the sky above her. Dicinia fluttered up to him and they flew away.

* * *

"No!"

"Come on, it'll get your mind off things."

"No!"

"What's the point of being inside all day?"

"I can't enjoy myself while Stella is still out there somewhere!"

The Winx Club and the Specialists were in a battle with Brandon to try and get him to get him to the concert tonight, but sadly, it wasn't working.

"Look, I'm not going and that's final!" Brandon yelled.

"Listen, Brandon" Bloom said firmly. "Would Stella want you to stay in here all alone and upset? No! She would want you to be happy, right?"

Brandon thought for a while. She was right; Stella would want him to be having a good time, not moping around.

"Fine, I'll go" he said, getting a reassured smile from the group.

"Okay, okay! Give it up for M.Y. Dance Craze" the announcer said as the act walked off the stage.

It was 10:00 pm and the Winx and Specialists were in the front row of the Magix benefit concert.

"Out next act comes from…" the announcer said before he was interrupted by someone giving him a flashcard.

"Looks like we've had a slight program change. Let's hear it for Diana and the Mix!" the announcer said, causing the crowd to roar in excitement.

"Oh no!" Tecna cried. She quickly said a spell and waved her hand to conjure up some headphones over her and her friends' ears, completely cutting them off from any outside sounds.

"Hey, what's going on?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom, can you hear me?" Tecna asked.

"Yeah, what's going on?"

"Listen, these headphones cut off sound form the outside world but we can still communicate" Tecna said.

"All of us?" Riven chipped in.

"Yes" Tecna replied.

"But why…?" Musa started to ask until she looked up and saw Tecna's reasoning. 'Diana and the Mix' was really Dicinia and the Trix!

"What are they doing here?!" Brandon yelled. His eyes widened as he looked at Dicinia. She was still wearing her witch outfit, minus the wings, but he had to admit that she looked pretty sexy!

 ***** _ **Bold and italics is talking,**_ **Bold is singing, and (the brackets are the Trix's parts)***

 _ **I put a spell on you**_

 _ **And now your mine**_

 _ **You can't stop the things I do**_

 _ **I ain't lyin'**_

"No! Don't listen to them!" Bloom yelled to the audience who were already dancing.

 _ **It's been three hundred years**_

 _ **Right down to the day**_

 _ **Now the witch is back**_

 _ **And there's hell to pay**_

A green shield formed over the arena, stopping anyone from using magic. Nothing could be done now.

 **I put a spell on you**

 **And now your mine!**

 _ **Hello, Magix!**_

 _ **My name's Dicinia!**_

 _ **What's your's?**_

 **I put a spell on you**

 **And now you're gone**

 **(Gone, gone, gone! So long!)**

 **I put a spell on you**

 **And it was strong**

 **(So strong, so strong, so strong!)**

 **Your wretched little lives**

 **Have all been cursed**

' **Cause of all the witches working**

 **I'm the worst**

 **I put a spell on you**

 **And now you're mine**

 **(Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!)**

Dicinia and the Trix then began to walk across the stage pointing to the audience.

 **If you don't believe**

 **You better get superstitious**

 **Ask my sisters**

 **(Ooh, she's vicious!)**

 **I put a spell on you…**

 **I put a spell on you…**

 **Sisters!**

 ***Trix***

 **Ah-say-into-pie**

 **Oppa-maybe-uppen-die**

 ***Audience***

Ah-say-into-pie

Oppa-maybe-uppen-die

 **In-kama-koray-ah-ma**

In-kama-koray-ah-ma

 **Hey, (hey), hi, (hi)**

 **Say bye-bye!**

 **Bye bye!**

In a cloud burst they were gone, and so was the green shield.

"Wow! Wasn't that amazing?" the announcer shouted and the crowd roared.

"Let's get out of here" Bloom said. The Winx and Specialists left the arena and headed for home.

* * *

"Now that was fun!" Stormy laughed.

"Yeah, but why did we have to do that?" Icy asked.

"Simple; the barrier I put around the arena was to prevent any magic from countering the plan. Dicinia sang the spell and those losers repeated it, giving up all their magic to us!" Baltor said.

"Really?" Darcy asked.

"Yes, when Dicinia was singing 'I put a spell on you', she really was" Baltor said, smiling evilly.

Dicinia walked back and continued to look out of the window into the dark night. She found the picture in her pocket again. She began to look at it when a flash image came into her mind:

" _I love you, Stella" the boy with brown hair said._

" _I love you too" the blonde girl said as they were both in the water._

Dicinia blinked, narrowed her eyes, and growled slightly. _'Why did I think of that then?'_ she wondered. She wanted to crumple up the picture but ended up putting it back in her pocket.

* * *

In case you didn't catch it, the song 'Diana and the Mix' sang was _I Put a Spell on You_ form the Disney movie _Hocus Pocus_ with just a few minor changes. To get a better feel of how the song was supposed to go in the story, feel free to go back and listen to the song while following along in the story

Thanks so much for reading! Don't forget to leave a review telling me what you thought of the chapter!

-AmberRose


End file.
